


Uncharted (A Saliko Adventure)

by paraphase (sugoi)



Category: Saliko Tribe
Genre: Closed species, Collaberation, Contest Entry, Flowerleaves, Gen, Mayurs, Mute!saliko, Salikos, Salikotribe, Search, Tribe - Freeform, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/paraphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a lonely mayur leaves his borrow in search of answers to a mysterious leaf, and in the process, encounters a unatraully large hob, an angry beast and the discovery of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted (A Saliko Adventure)

**Author's Note:**

> Yea.. i know im shit at summerys!
> 
> Anyways, this is a short story entry for the Jun Salikotribe Mayur event.
> 
> I used Da user smirkcatales's saliko Dioptas. And the male starter saliko which i decidedly named Styrk. It means strength!
> 
> I try to keep socializing to a minimum becuase i suck at it to be frank.
> 
> Fighting writers block was a fucking bitch i tell you , i seriously need to file a restraint against that bitch. xD
> 
> Enjoy please!

_**It was a clear morning, the sun sitting high in the sky, while fluffy white clouds drifted sluggishly by, thick bars of sunlight cut through the white bodies of airborne moisture, reaching to the forest jungle floor with little to no effort a all.** _

_**Below the forest floor is alight with life, small animals and birds scurry to and fro taking advantage of the sun warmed fields.** _

_**Dioptas's ear twitched with mild interest as he weaved his way expertly through the debris left behind by a particularly fierce storm that had been plaguing the region for days.** _

_**But prey wasn't what lured the small saliko out of the safety of his borrow...** _

_**Dioptas's nose twitched as the smell of moist earth and fresh grass filled his nostrils, among the many scents he was familiar with there was something different...** _

_**Thoughtfully Dioptas took a moment to examine a pile of leaves scattered around a nearby tree.** _

_**His small black paws shuffling playfully through the pile, while he sniffed with open curiosity.** _

_**The sweet watery scent that hinted subtle stray traces of citrus filled his nostrils, eliciting a light excitement as his nose poked against the odd tooth shaped leaf!** _

_**The smell was foreign to his territory, only appearing after the storm came and the harsh winds raked the earth, scatter plants and grass everywhere.** _

_**The thick juicy leaves could be found anywhere And most indeed everywhere!** _

_**The scent was intoxicating and the taste of their skin was relishable.** _

_**Dioptas learned quickly never to bite into the juicy leaves, for the excrement was anything but pleasant!** _   
_**The foul mucous would stick to ones fur like sap and to clean the bitter substance off was a disastrous punishment!** _

_**Dioptas gently plucked up the leaf in his jaws and made his way back to the small pile of stray leaves he had been hoarding.** _

_**The pungent aroma raising up from the stash gave the small saliko intense gratification...** _

_**Dioptas had been gathering them for a while now, but soon he decided he wanted to find the source!** _

_**What strange plant could produce such a interesting leaf?, was it big?, or maybe small like him!, he hadn't a clue...** _

_**But today was the day he would find out!** _

 

* * *

 

 

_**Hours past since Dioptas set out yo find the source of the tooth-shaped leaves, the search had taken the small saliko far from the comforts of his territory, all of the trees smelled foreign and unfamiliar..cold and unwelcoming leaving him feeling nakid and vulnerable, but he push forward with stubborn determination.** _

_**He would find the source, and he will die before turning with his tail between his legs!** _

_**Soon the forest gave way to a field, it was strange to Dioptas..** _

_**In some areas the grass was oddly crushed, and odd stones littered the grass filled meadow, streaks of stones covered areas in copious amounts making a riverbed on land!** _

_**Dioptas hesitated not quite sure if it was safe...if he should continue further into the unknown strange new territory he happened upon.** _

_**Despite his unease and uncertainties Dioptas could small the sweet pungent scent of his leaves wafering from further in, he had no choice but to push further in.** _

_**The air was stale, and thick..odd conjoined pillers of rock rose from the earth reaching far up into the evening sky, vines and rock covered the crumbling age covered shafts.** _

_**The little remaining grass was separated by patches of deteriorating rock and sandy stone pebbles.** _

_**A huge shadow wad cast by the tall conjoined stone pillers, traveling its length and marking** _   
_**The beginning of a new territory.** _

_**Dioptas's conference was beginning to wane with each new discovery in the new place, and for the first time he stoped to consider abandoning his quest and fleeing back to the warm safety of his den...** _

_**A loud ruffling sound from behind him startled the small saliko out of his internal delima.** _

_**Quick as a bolt of lightning Dioptas jumped up from the grass, twisting his lithe body around to face his intruder.** _

_**He lands on his paws with practiced balance, and agile grace, the fur on his spine rising to attention, his back archs aggressively as a sleek large hob shoulders its way through the bracken.** _

_**The saliko's eyes widened as he spots Dioptas, fur fluffing up warily, hesitation evident in his movements...** _

_**His tail sweeps up in a friendly gesture, and barks a quite greeting, and while the large hob doesn't outwardly seem hostile, Dioptas wasn't about to take any chances, pulling his black lips back to reveal white little teeth while swooping his tail under his body defensively and pushing his ears back, he cautiously Backed away from the intruder making it clear he wasn't interested in socializing..** _

_**The hod stood his ground starring down Dioptas with unveiled curiosity but ultimately seemed to understand Dioptas message loud and clear and made no move to approach the small saliko.** _

_**Diopas backed his way into one of the nearest bushes, heart slowing its hammering pace as he breathed a small sigh of relief thankful that the large hob didn't try to engage him...** _

_**However as soon as he began pushing his way through the bracken surrounding the strange ruins, a deep gurgling hiss filled his ears.** _

_**The unfamiliar stench that filled his nose made the fur on his back spike up In alarm, primal instincts urged his body to react before his mind could comprehend what was taking place, jumping back just as a large gaping mawl full of jagged canines snaps shut inches from where his head would have been.** _

_**Had his reflexes not been faster, the small saliko's head** _   
_**Would have been crushed within the jaws of the hidden beast!.** _

_**Only seconds past before the large beast came lumbering out of the bracken, its upper body mildly suspended, large clawed arms extended and sweeping forward, dragging its fur covered stomach while its smaller seemingly crippled with age back legs swiftly pushed it towards its intended prey.** _

_**Dioptas hardly had time to clear its path of the kirikiri before the creature came barreling down upon him, dropping all of its body weight, upon the hob in the hopes of crushing him to death.** _

_**The saliko launched himself back trying to avoid the enraged beast, but the old kirikiri was not to be under estimated, as quick as it fell, the creature was up again, claws gleaming as it started swinging it's large paws toward Dioptas with relentless lighting quick lashes.** _

_**Learning at a young age never to turn his back on a predictor, Dioptas was forced to try to abscond backwards, making sure not to leave an opening les the old kirikiri decided to strike.** _

_**A twig behind him snaps and despite his better judgement Dioptas head whips around before the small saliko could even stop himself.** _

_**This was ultimately his downfall, the moment his eyes broke away from the beast, the kirikiri surged forward, claws striking the saliko across his shoulder, Dioptas yelped in pain as his body was sent flying back with savage force.** _

_**He hit the ground with a thud, choking as the air was forced from his lungs, he vision blurred, head spiraling and disoriented, he could just barely, make out the form of the beast, approaching his crumpled form.** _

_**Flanks heaving as he struggled for breath, Dioptas tried to summon energy rise, but the painful stinging on his side accompanied by the hot sticky wet feeling sinking into his fur told him he must be hurt pretty bad.** _

_**He now could see the beast, its pelt ragged and unkempt, eyes cloudy and blind from age, its stomach was huge and pudgy from lack of movement, behind it crippled legs wiggled uselessly as it dragged itself upon him.** _

_**Dioptas felt his blood run cold, as the creatures advanced, helpless and wounded, with no other options, he frantically struggled to right himself, lips pulling back to reveal his teeth as he snarled out a unheeded warning at the creature.** _

_**To his surprise his warning was joined by another deeper more powerful chorus, as a large saliko slide from the under brush, its was the saliko Dioptas had encountered earlier that evening, but up close the Hob was much larger then he first realized.** _

_**The Hob's shoulder alone reached up past the top of Dioptas's head, his shoulders were wide and broad, his head was broad with sharp angels, black lips pulled back into a menacing sneer, he stood between Dioptas and the kirikiri. His back arched slightly as his mane puffed up threatening, his tricoloured mane spiked up in a display of blatant aggression.** _

_**The deep rumble resonating from with his chest alone was frighting, let alone the frightening display of fearlessness the Hob showed, even the beast stopped wearily sizing up the saliko, reconsidering its approach.** _

_**Its moment if hesitation proved to be its down fall as well, as the small sign of weakness seemed trigger the large saliko to attack!** _

_**He was by no means Faster then Dioptas, but certainly made up for latter with brute strength and ferociousness.** _

_**Charging the kirikiri before it had time to react, Dioptas thought the hob must have been fleeing, when the large saliko streaked right past the beast, but just at the last second it's large head shot out to the side, sharp teeth clamping down on the beasts fuzzy ear, the muscles in his haunches tensed as he forced his weight down, imbalanced the Creature tipped over, hitting the ground like a rockslide.** _

_**It laid there stunned and dazed,as the hob stood its ground in front of the fallen beast, the fur on Dioptas's tail begins to spike up again as the beasts begin to slowly lift itself from the ground.** _

_**But surprisingly this time it looks tired and old...defeated, with pained grunts the Creature (seemingly ignoring the two salikos) drags its way back into the bushes where bushes where it came from, Dioptas spots its shaggy fur moving into the large trees across the field where vanishes once and for all.** _

_**Dioptas gaze finally broke from tress in which the beast vanished** _   
_**Only to catch the back flanks of the large Hob, slinking into a near by Bush, without a word..** _

_**Dioptas felt a small inkling of disappointment at the swift departure, he at least wanted to thank the saliko for saving his hide!** _

_**The small saliko laid in his side for a few minutes more before attempting to raise from the dirt, the bleeding from the deep cuts across his shoulders had long subsided and while they were very painful, he would heal...even if it hurt like hell.** _

_**Flexing his shoulders Dioptas winced at the pain on the cuts stretching under his ministration** _   
_**When something wet nudged his shoulder, jumped at the sudden cool feeling, his eyes darting around to lock on to the face of the hob, who chased off the kirikiri...** _

_**"Here, it'll numb the stinging"** _   
_**The hob said around the wad of sticky leaves in which he carried in his mouth.** _

_**Dioptas immediately recognized the sweet scent if the mysterious leaves, as if the hobs pained expression wasn't a dead giveaway..** _

_**Neviously Dioptas plucked the leaves from the larger saliko's mouth careful to avoid getting its seeping juices on his tongue.** _

_**True to his word after a few moments Dioptas could hardly feel the wounds from the kirikiri!** _

_**His ears perked up, eyes alight with wonder, as the sweet lemony scent soaks into his fur, lifting his mood..** _

_**Remembering the goal he set out to discover that morning, Dioptas picked himself up and stretched again, feeling his back creak** _

_**He turned to find the other saliko staring with friendly curiosity, like he had never seen another mayur before!** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**" I was the only whelp to survive till dawn, My mother called me Styrka, it means strength...That was before she left..."** _

_**Styrka's face showed no remorse as he explained the origins of his name, Dioptas felt it must have been vary long ago to not bother Styrka anymore.** _

_**Styrka had demanded, Dioptas allow him to accompany him on his search, reasoning that while he never entered the old ruins, he lived in the forest surrounding the area since he wad a whelp, and that his large size would scare off any predators looking to make an easy meal out of such a small saliko.** _

_**Reluctant but smart Dioptas agreed with a nod of his head, it wasn't long before the two set off again.** _

_**Styrka revealed that the leaves Dioptas was seeking blow into the woods quite often storm or not, often they rot and make great soft squishy bedding!** _

_**Styrka's temperament was vary passive, the hob switched between silent and watchful to silly and playful in a span if a few seconds, its was easy for the two to get along, even if Dioptas liked his solitude..** _

_**It was starting to remind him that having company wasn't all that bad...Styrka didn't even seem to mind that Dioptas was mute, which also made socializing a cantankerous feat nit worth pursuing for the small saliko...** _

_**Styrka walked beside Dioptas with confident strides which grew more cautious as they entered the abandoned ruins, despite this his eyes were bright and full of color and his ears where perked with excitement, he was enjoying himself.** _

_**More large pillers reached up beyond the saliko's View, chipped and cracked with old age, Styrka and Dioptas both wandered about, curiosity running wild in their young minds.** _

_**The dirt covering the ground soon turned into oddly shaped stone, also chipped and crunbled, grass jutted out between the openings reaching desperately for the light' nourishment.** _

_**The air was thick with a sweet scent, Dioptas's nose twitched, as he inhaled, it was calming, he felt like he was back in his den full of the leaves, it was such a nice feeling.** _

_**He could tell Styrka was enjoying the smell as well, collecting the large amounts of stray leaves they found scattered amongst the place.** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**As the sun begins to set Dioptas started to feel weary, they had search far and low for hours, and while the source of the leaves** _   
_**Seemed to be somewhere among the ruins, no doubt with the copious amount of shedded leaves in the area, that the plant who bares them should be as well.** _

_**Dioptas couldn't understand, what he was doing wrong, or was such a disappointment, beside him he could tell Styrka was growing tired if the dragging paws and droopy tail weren't a give away...** _

_**The moon had begun to rise, and it was only a matter of time before the two Hobs called it quits, Dioptas climbed up one of the pillars, his nails finding purchase on the many creaks and ripples that adorned it.** _

_**Up at the broken end, he could see the whole area including Styrka waiting hopefully below, he could see everything...** _   
_**everything except the what they were there for.** _

_**Just as Dioptas was losing all hope Styrka called up to him from below, behind him the moon had finally decided to grace the world with its silvery beams, there it hung benevolent and majestic in the sky, casting the world below in shadow and white light, making his dark fur shine like starlight in its glow, Dioptas had never seen the moon this close before, he was in awe at how spectacular it looked from so high up.** _

_**"Dioptas Look!"** _

_**The urgency in Styrka's voice yanked the young saliko from his trance, eyes darting down to the saliko below, to see large hob surrounded by a mass of strange bioluminescent shrub like plants, a silent but heavy fluttering filled the clearing drifting up to fill Dioptas's ears, he watched in fascinated silence, as the glowing shrubs, slowly uncoiled in the moonlight, blossoming to revealing large sweet scented leaves!** _

_**Dioptas's heart leaped at the realization of this discovery,while the sweet scent filled the air, as the clearing leaped to life under the silver light of the moon.** _

_**"We Found It!, We Did It!"** _

_**Dioptas could hear the excitement in Styrka's bark, as he watched the hob twirl around amongst the leaves.** _

_**The shrubs creeping out from the crevices he initially overlooked, begin to glow before bursting to life!** _

_**By the time the moon was at its highest, the whole field was aglow with the mysterious shrubs** _   
  


* * *

 

 

 

_**When the moon finally set all the shrub's magic left with it, their glow died immediately after the last beam vanished, the shrubs themselves shriveled up, leaving large leave behind, the only evidence of their former glory.** _

_**The two mayurs huddled up underneath the largest of the mossy pillars, having made bedding out of the mysterious plant's discarded leaves, the two were warm and safe...Styrka fell asleep almost immediately.** _

_**Dioptas took a little longer to settle in, being that he wasn't used to sleeping around others, even though he trusted the large saliko it was just difficult, the days excitement fluttered around in his head like a winged insect.** _

_**He breathed a content sigh as he wrapped his tail protectively around himself, resting his muzzle atop of his slender tail. He was happy he met the other saliko...ye had been alone for so long after the others left...** _

_**Perhaps when the sun raises he could ask if Styrka would like to see his home!...maybe even stay!** _

_**The young saliko told himself this giddily before he was overtaken by a yawn, he huddled closures to his new friend, it took a few minutes but eventually closed his eyes**_.


End file.
